Why Me?
by Kurotiger
Summary: You know, I don't expect much in my life. Hell, I didn't expect to die on my way to dance classes. But what I definitely didn't see coming was some dark entity sending me off into the Naruto world! OC. This is my first story so reviews will be loved!
1. Prologue

**Prologue...**

Pain. That was all I could feel as I floated in darkness. My head felt like led and I could feel my ribs crack as I tried to breath. I couldn't even feel my arms and legs, it was like I didn't even have them anymore. Even with all this pain I wondered what was the thing I had saved that brought me this fate.

~Flash back~

"Harper C, Sanders get up your going to be late!" An old lady yelled up the stairs of the two storied house causing the poor sleeping bird to take off in fright.

Cracking one brown eye open I groaned and ducked under the covers.

"Curse you mornings, why do you forever haunt me," I growled as I tried finding my glasses without get out of bed. Sadly I had placed them on the other side of the room, giving myself a reason to get up.

Once I had my glasses I worked on getting ready for class. I'm 22 years old but I take dance classes and gymnastics in hopes of being a performer. My grandma says its not going to get me far in life, but I don't really care. Feeling free and unrestricted in my movements makes me feel alive.

Once done I came down the stairs and grabbing my bag, skipping breakfast was nothing new to me as I reached the front door.

"And where do you think your are going?" That is until my grandmother ketches me.

Holding back a growl I turned to face her. "Yes grandma dear?"

Curly black and grey hair held in a tight bun as a face affected by 65 years of the elements stared at me with dark brown eyes. Stern and strict, but a soft light of wisdom.

"Don't give me that Harper, you know why I'm stopping you right now, do you have money to pick up dinner?" She said with a huff. I could only sigh before nodding.

"Yes grandma, now I got to go, I'll see you later."

I ran out the door quickly, ignoring my grandmother screaming out to shut the door behind me.

The weather was dark and gloomy even though it was 7:45 am. A rain drop hit my nose before gentle rain began to sprinkle down creating a thick mist.

A frown graced my lips as trudged forward down lakeshore, fully intent on getting to the Kipling bus shelter.

It was when I was passing by the little park area by Humber college did I notice a little white puppy shot off toward the road fallowed by a little boy giggling after it. Then the sudden screeching of a vehicles breaks drew my attention toward an eight wheeled truck heading right for the boy that had just caught his puppy.

Everything happened in an instant. Instincts took over as I ran toward the boy, my heart was beating like a drum as I threw myself at the boy. I pushing the startled boy out of the way as the trucks license plate graced my vision.

The impact was loud as agonizing pain ripped through my body. It felt like every bone in my body cracked, then I felt myself being hurled to the side and my head smack the side of the kerb.

My vision was blurred as I tried to breath but only managed to cough out blood.

The truck had stopped from what I could hear, I was surprised that I could even hear from all the damage I'd taken. That's when I noticed the little boy standing just a few steps away from my body. The boy had a calm expression, which made me wonder if I looked fine to the child. But a cold chill went threw my body as an evil smile appeared on his face and his image shifted into a shadowy figure with a strange looking creature which I guessed was the dog 'it' caught.

People had also shown up and were moving around frantically. But I could only stare at the figure that walked toward me.

When the figure spoke it was indistinct and very faint, as though I was listening through a foot of water. Yet the people running and panicking ran around the figure as if they couldn't even see it.

The figure squatted down and looked at me with its golden eyes before petting my hair with an eerie grin of its own. Again words left its lips before it's hands rested on my stomach.

I watched in horror as their hand sank into me. I could feel his hand dive in deeper, before grab something. I suddenly felt winded as my body tried to hold onto what ever he was pulling out. But with no effort at all he pulled his hand out while holding a bluish silver orb that fluxes as if it had a heart.

The figure grinned before kissing the orb, causing me to be sucked into it. I soon found myself seeing through the sphere, I didn't get the chance to panic as I saw the strange creature that was in its arms open its mouth. It was just darkness I saw within it before the figure dangled me over its mouth as if I was a treat.

I tried to scream, but there was no sound leaving me as I was dropped into it mouth...

~ end flash back ~

That's how I now found myself floating in this darkness. It was cold and empty, hard to think of it as a creatures stomach.

I wanted to cry and curse my life. But oddly I felt like I could finally let go, since my life so far wasn't pleasant. My father left me and my mother when I was small. When I was 15 my mother died from a gang shooting. The only one able to watch me was my grandmother and she wasn't really kind. I had only a few people I could ever call friends but I knew they could live without me there. I hadn't even had a boyfriend, or even my first kiss...

I felt like laughing at myself but couldn't help but wonder if grandma would miss me a little bit, though she could sell all my Naruto comic books and other manga and DVDs I had collected for a very good price...

A sudden pulling sensation brought me out of my thought. I tried to look around but couldn't move my body. I felt my body start to burn, not like the pain I was feeling already wasn't enough! A whimper left me before I fell into darkness.

**o0o**

**Hi, since this is my first fic I might ask questions for you guys to answer.**

**Also latter on I'll ask readers to vote for pairings so I hope you guys look forward to them.**

**ALSO, may go up to M rating later on.**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh No

**I don't own anything aside from the OC. **

**o00o**

Sitting at home Hiruzen Sarutobi poured himself some tea before sitting down at his desk. The battle with the Kyuubi was still fresh in his mind even though it had ended just 9 months ago. The loss of many great shinobi was still having its effect on the village.

A sigh left him as he worried about Minato's and Kushina's son. Sarutobi knew that many of the ninja who fought against the Kyuubi would not respond well to with the young boy so he left him in the care of a guarded orphanage.

Rubbing his temple, he had taken a sip of his tea when there was a knock on the door. He was at home so he knew there would be very few knocking on his door at this hour unless it was one of his ANBU. Sarutobi flared his chakra and could only sense a small chakra source outside his front door.

Getting up Sarutobi went to his front door and opened it. He was on high alert, his old muscles tense for battle when all he found was a bundle wrapped up in a blanket with a single note pinned to it. The note had an odd symbol that looked like a windmill shuriken that had a senbon going threw it. Carefully Sautobi took the note and opened it.

_Hokage, please watch over this child. I'm sure she'll be a great help to you in the future._

Sarutobi couldn't help but sense an alternative motive to this note but he tucked it away for later analysis. Using a kunai Sarutobi carefully cut open the blanket still not sure of what may lie inside, for all he knew it was a trap.

Brown mahogany hair peeked out first and he noticed that it was curly baby hair. Putting the kunai away immediately Sarutobi unwrapped the bundle. Sarutobi knew he should be more cautious of the bundle but he couldn't help that he was human and how the little hand that popped out to gently wrap around Sarutobi's finger made his muscles relax. Undeveloped eyes blinked away tears that had been shed. Sarutobi couldn't help but smile, the baby girl had a light chocolate skin tone to match her curly mahogany hair.

Looking around, flaring his senses once more to make sure there was no one around other then his assigned ANBU, he went inside with the young one in hand.

The next day Sarutobi called the his ANBU and asked if they saw or sensed anything strange enter the are, to his surprise they didn't, Sarutobi took in the information then told them to try and see if anyone was missing a child. Sarutobi also gave the note to the investigation division as he took the child to the hospital.

The doctor told Sarutobi that she was healthy and couldn't really find anything unnatural, but they did find one thing. Her chakra reserves were developing far to quickly and told me she might get chakra pain when she is ether 6 or 7, for now though she was a perfectly healthy baby which gave the Hokage a surprising level of relief.

Sarutobi also noticed that the child, even though her eyes had not yet fully developed, was trying to see everything around her and would flinch at any sudden sounds. He couldn't help but smile at the small child, but Sarutobi knew he couldn't keep her with him. Reluctantly the Hokage decided to give her to the orphanage that took in Naruto.

Sarutobi told the owner of the orphanage I'd be visiting at least once a month to cheek up on the two.

Once Sarutobi had returned, the ANBU told him they couldn't find anyone missing a child and even checked the deceased parents if they had any other child but found nothing, which only caused Sarutobi to frown, but that wasn't the only bad news he'd receive. The investigation division also couldn't find anything, it was if who ever left it wanted no traces led back to them.

Sarutobi's old injury ached, telling him something about the child was odd, yet not a threat. He could only hope he wasn't wrong in letting the child stay in the village...

**OC P.O.V **

I couldn't understand anything that was going on, but when ever I tried to focus on seeing everything appeared to be on fire. They were in many different colours which would cause me to flinch away when it suddenly flared, oddly though when even the large flame that was always near me I felt safe.

I also wondered why the odd fire had people like shapes. When I stopped trying to see my vision became blurry, like trying to see through smog, and the language everyone was speaking was odd. I knew it was Japanese but I knew I wasn't born in Japan. Yet I somehow knew I wasn't in Canada ether.

Suddenly the warm blue flame that has been caring for me the last two days brought me somewhere odd and I couldn't help feel scared of it...

When the man that the blue flame belonged to left me in the arms of a small green flame, which belonged to a middle-aged lady I didn't at all feel welcomed. Her flame was cold and seemed irritated.

The lady didn't hold me properly ether. She just held my small waist with her arm and kept my head smushed to her shoulder.

The lady placed me in a bed which looked like bars with my poor vision. The lady left with a huff and I was left alone. Scared and shivering I wanted to cry but I felt like if I did something bad would happen.

Knowing my sight was still smoggy I started to focus on my sight again. I spotted the flames in the room, even the ones mixed in the air. Thankfully there wasn't a lot of it. When ever there had been a lot of if I found myself having a coughing fit.

Another thing I noticed about myself was that I was a baby. Imagine my surprise. I was beginning to think it was that shadow figure that did this to me, but that would mean that the figure was ether a magical person, or...something else.

The idea made me shudder before I felt my tiny body give way to sleep. I wasn't looking forward to life so far.

**. . .**

3 month had passed and my vision was normal again and I had tried multiple times to try to stand on my little legs, sadly my muscles have yet to develop enough to support my body wait...not that I was heavy or anything.

The head of the orphanage was a cranky old lady named Momo, and you'd think someone with peach in their name would be a happy person...

Anyway, I would always scowl at the lady when she came by and take me to join the other toddlers in the play area. Now being in a room with screaming children wasn't my idea of fun. I would always isolate myself in a corner and try to look out the window, but mostly lead to giving one of the nurses a heart attack since I would us the kiddy chairs as stools.

Today though I knew I'd be visited by the old man who had the large blue flame and for the first time I'd actually be able to really see him, now that my vision was normal. So I was actually happy to see Momo come grab me from the play room.

She brought me to the meeting area, where adults who wanted to adopt children meet the child.

To my surprise there was another little boy there. I could only see their blond hair as he faced away from me. Momo plopped me down a few feet away from the child and then put up a fence keeping us separated. Kind made me feel like we were in a kennel.

Momo left us alone and I took that chance to crawl over to the fence to try and get a look at the boy. He was playing with a few blocks that were given to him. I focused on the boys flame and noticed it was a yellow colour, but there was an odd red flame in the centre of it. I was brought out of my focus when I heard Momo coming.

Quickly I scurried to my spot, well...as fast as little legs would let me anyway. I made myself look busy with the doll I was given.

"Hokage-sama this way, and as you requested I put the two together." Hearing Momo say Hokage made me freeze my action.

'Hmm...I'm still not quit used to Japanese yet so I might have miss heard.' Nodding with that thought I went back to pretending to play.

"Thank you Momo-san, that'll be all." I heard the old mans voice before I heard the door leading to a this room click open. I also heard Momo's heels clicking as she walked away.

Hesitantly I looked behind me to only drop my doll in shock. The man looked exactly like Hiruzen Sarutobi. The Third hokage.

Rapidly I shook my head. ' No, no way can that be right...he just oddly resembles him is all. Yeah that has to be it! The real Sarutobi is a fictional character in a manga and anime.' Once again I agreed with my thought until he picked me up, making me look him in the eyes.

"Well look at you, you've grown quite a bit over the three months." He smiled at me warmly before putting me in his one arm before picking up the blond little boy in the other. Now my doll was officially on the floor.

Blond hair, sky blue eyes, tan skin, and whiskers... I could only stare at the boy in awe. 'He looks just like Naruto.' I mused to myself as the old man sat down on the bench, making us both sit on his lap.

"Heh, now look at you two, so small..." I noticed he had a sadden look in his eyes and couldn't help petting his arm, trying to encourage him.

Noticing my pat he looked at me and smiled. "Mah, now what to call you little one, I heard you've given Momo trouble when it comes to finding a name for you. The pout I gave him made him chuckle. "Now, now. Naruto, what do you think we should call her?"

'Okay...another coincidence.' I blinked trying to fight off the nagging feeling it wasn't a coincidence. I looked at 'Naruto who was busy biting his block.

'Well, he is only year old.'

The old man chuckled again before stroking his beard. "Hmm...how about Chihiro?" I pouted at him, obviously not liking that idea. Another laugh left him before he asked another. " hmm...ah I know Ichigo! That's we'll call you." He patted my head before I could say no or at least show my disapproval.

Next thing I knew he placed Naruto and me down on the floor.

"You can come in now." Suddenly sensing another presence startled me and made jump.

In a poof of smoke a man in a cat mask was in front of the old man.

"My apologizes Hokage-sama, I didn't mean to intrude."

I watched with wide eyes as the old man who had been kind to me these past 3 month put on a familiar hat that had the fire kanji. Two word went through my mind.

'Oh no.'

**o00o**

**Hi, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I'm working on the second one now so I hope to update soon. Till then enjoy.**

**Question: what would you do if you were born I the Naruto world?**


	3. Ninjas and Kunai Oh My

_**Hi every one I'm sorry it took so long to post up this chapter! I'm really REALLY sorry. So I'll tell you that I have posted up another story I'm working on at the same time, so you could say yes my attention has np been divided...**_

_**Anyway chapter 3 will be up in a few day I promise! If it's not you can PM me and rant at me and send me angry notes.**_

_**So enjoy chapter 2 and reviews are loved! **_

**o0o**

After that day, my life went even more upside down.

I realized that the fire I was seeing wasn't fire at all- it was chakra! I was happy the adults left the kids alone because I was going hysterical. As much as I loved Naruto, I would NEVER want to live in it.

There are crazy ninja bastards in black cloaks and red clouds who want nothing more than to dangle you by your toes and sacrifice people to obscure gods! A crazy snake man who wants immortality and every technique known to shinobi-kind, and a power hungry monster with eyes in his arm! Not to mention the insanity the Rookie Nine goes through. Anime tears streamed down my face as I came up with more horrible thoughts.

Now Sarutobi had requested for me to be friends with Naruto since he knew the orphanage keeps him separated from other children.

**A Long Time Ago**

Sarutobi had finish talking with the ANBU ninja, who I couldn't help staring at. The cat mask was familiar to me but I couldn't find remember why. With a puff of smoke the ANBU disappeared leaving Sarutobi with me alone with Naruto. Sarutobi sighed before kneeling down to pick us up again. He gently placed us inside the pen but put beside one another.

I looked up at him with curiosity as he patted our heads. "Ichigo-chan, I have a favour to ask of you. I know you are still young and don't understand me, but can you be Naruto's friend? I'd hate for him to grow up here and not have a single friend to support him. So, can you do that for me?" He asked me honestly so I couldn't help but squeeze his fingers in answer.

His smile was genuine and he chuckled before standing up. "For a young one I can't help but feel like you understand everything I'm saying. Well since I must be off I'll have Momo-san move you into Naruto's room."

With that he left me to panic privately in my head.

**Back to the Present**

So now I was always with Naruto, which I didn't mind...sort of. Let's just say he was loud even when he was a baby.

Three years have passed since then and I was in the middle of trying to figure out my chakra sensing abilities, not that I plan to be a kunoichi. I'd leave that to the actual characters in the story to do, but it would be handy to mask my presence so I could at least escape from dangerous people. Sadly most of the time I was tackled and dragged away from my practice by a playful 4 year old Naruto.

Today was no different but there was one thing that separated it from any other day. Today Sarutobi was coming to take us on a tour of Konohagakure. In other words we were finally able to leave the orphanage walls.

I brushed my curly hair the best I could before putting it in a pony tail. Throwing on a large green T-shirt that went past my knees I put on black leggings that had a few wholes on the legs. Then I put on my shoes and went to see if Naruto was done.

To my surprise he was ready and bouncing his way toward me. "Ichigo nii-chan, you ready to go!" He yelled as he pounced on me. Thankfully I braced myself, knowing how he is.

A sweat drop appeared over my head as I patted his hair. "Yep, now let's go outside and wait for Ojichan." I barely noticed his nod before I felt him pull me down the hall. Now I know what a rag-doll feels like flailing in the wind.

We only had to wait a good minute before Sarutobi arrived. "Good morning you two, you ready to go?" Naruto nodded his head eagerly. I just hoped everything went smoothly because I had a nagging feeling telling me something bad was going to happen.

**o o o**

We walked around for a while. Naruto and I each held one of Sarutobi's hands as he brought us to the Hokage Monument, and I got to say it was pretty impressive looking up at it. That was also When Sarutobi went on to explain what being a Hokage meant, and the meaning of 'The will of Fire'. Not trying to be rude or anything but I toned them out. I didn't need the lecture on what I already knew, so I just stared at the four faces in the mountain.

It wasn't long till we heard Naruto's stomach growl. We all went silent before I couldn't hold back anymore. A laugh broke from me, even Sarutobi chuckled as Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, I do believe its about time for lunch anyway." Taking our hands we let him lead us into the town again, that's when I noticed the shop he was leading us to. Ichiraku and all it's glory, the smell alone was making my mouth water, but Naruto actually had a waterfall coming out of his mouth.

The wonders of the anime world.

Sarutobi led us to our seats. Naruto and I both struggled to climb on which made Sarutobi chuckle. I glared at him before finally seating my tiny self on the red stool. Naruto also managed and was eager to try the food.

"Ah, Hokage-sama, what can we do for you today?" I recognize the man being the owner and I saw his daughter working on the broth of the soups.

"Good afternoon Teuchi-san, I brought these two with me for lunch, hope you have plenty," Sarutobi said, lightly teasing before sitting beside Naruto.

Teuchi laughed before nodding. "Of course we do. Now what would you two young ones like?" Teuchi asked while handing us each a menu.

I squinted at the kanji, still not used to reading it, so I just looked at the pictures and quickly found beef. "Umm...I'd like the beef ramen please." I asked shyly, not used to speaking with new people other then Naruto and Sarutobi, and I don't even speak to Momo and her helpers.

"I'll have the miso ramen please!" Naruto yelled beside me, making me cringe.

'Damn the boy can be too loud sometimes...geez.'

Teuchi laughed before nodding. "And you Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi stroked his beard for a minute before replying. " I'll have the same as Naruto." Teuchi nodded before getting to work.

We only had to wait a good 2 minutes before 3 large bowls were placed I front of us. Naruto and I both swallowed before breaking are chopsticks and taking a noodle into our mouths.

... ... ...

I swear I heard angels going Hallelujah above my head before continuing my meal happily. Naruto was shovelling it down without even taking a breather. Not that I could blame him, the orphanage food sucked big time, I swore I saw mashed potatoes get up and walk off someone's plate once...yeah, that bad.

We had only been eating for a moment when Sarutobi suddenly stiffened. Naruto didn't notice anything, but my senses felt his chakra tense so I looked at him worriedly. Sarutobi noticed my concern and smiled before patting my head.

"Ichigo, stay here with Naruto, I'll be right back." I didn't say anything but nodded as he stood up and left me and Naruto alone.

Teuchi hummed as he stirred some broth. Naruto happily slurped up his noddles but I was tense. For some reason my palms were sweating and my chakra senses were screaming at me to get away, but I didn't know what I was supposed to get away from.

I soon found out why.

A young group of men walked into Ichiruka and looked a bit rough around the edges. They looked more like bandits and how Teuchi stiffened at their presence it was obvious these guys weren't the nicest of customers.

I slid a glance at Naruto to see if he'd taken notice but sadly he hadn't. Hard to believe he'd become a kick ass shinobi when he grew older.

The four took seats beside Naruto and I was thankful that I was by the wall. The biggest out of the four men slammed his fist on the table while laughing at something his 'friend' said. Thanks to that though Naruto spilt some of his hot ramen onto his pant leg making him hiss in pain before finally noticing the big burly men sitting beside him.

I felt his chakra stir in irritation and anger. He was about to voice out his anger but I covered his mouth before he could. "Knock it off Naruto, you don't want to mess with them." I hissed into his ear as he struggled to get my hand off.

Naruto growled before finally giving up. He knew I wasn't easy to persuade into fighting. I was a lover, not a fighter.

Another loud bang made us look toward the loud group of men as the skinniest one had grabbed Teuchi by his collar and was threatening him with a knife. I was about to panic but Naruto acted faster then me and threw his hot ramen at the skinny one.

The ramen hit the man square in the face. With a howl the man released Teuchi and stumbled out of the stand as he tried to get the hot ramen off of his face.

Naruto grinned before doing a fist pump. "Yeah, right on the mark!" The other three men turned to Naruto and that's when I noticed how much trouble we were in. They stood up, pulling out swords and kunai's. It looked like they were eager use them too.

The bald one that had sat right beside Naruto grabbed him by his collar and lifted Naruto off his feet as the man glared at him. "Hey brat, that was my brother you just hit!"

Naruto growled as he struggled to get out of the mans grip while the other two guys grinned. Suddenly a big pot of hot broth splashed on them causing the bald man to let go of Naruto as he retreated out of the booth. I looked up, startled, to see Teuchi holding a now empty pot with a glare on his face.

"You two kids alright?" Naruto and I both nodded but our peace was short lived as the four men all came back.

The largest one growled and wiped away what ever soup was left on his now red face. "You guys are going to pay for that!" The men came toward use with their swords drawn. Before the sword could fall on us we were lifted over the counter by Teuchi. Grabbing our hands we ran out the back his daughter. Ayame was already outside waiting for us.

We ran out the ally only to be blocked by the 4 men again. The skinny one that Naruto had hit with his ramen was smirking viciously. "Thought you guys could get away huh, well now it's our turn. Let's get them!"

They came at us in a full sprint and I could feel their blood lust radiating off their chakra like a physical, suffocating pressure bearing down on me. I held onto Naruto's arm tightly as he stood front of me. But I suddenly sensed another chakra source headed right at us. And just as the men where about strike a figure kicked them out of the way.

I noticed it was the ANBU with the cat mask. 'How long has he been here?' I thought. _'Looks like I need to work on my chakra sensor abilities more now.' _I inwardly pouted.

The big one slowly got back up with the rest of his group. "Damn you ninja, mind your own business!" The big guy yelled before they all charged again. The ANBU easily side stepped them and knocked them to the ground again.

Naruto and I watched in awe as the ANBU tied up the group with wire and began to drag them away with ease as they tried to struggle.

A sigh of relief left me as they disappeared behind the corner. Once certain they were gone we walked back to the Ichiraku's when we spotted Sarutobi coming toward us with a worried look on his face. Once he got to us he lend down and cupped each of us on the cheek , checking if we had gotten injured. Sarutobi released a sigh of relief before thanking Teuchi and Ayame for watching us before taking each of our hands and began to walk us home.

I was more then eager to hit the hay, but Naruto was bouncing off his feet, I could only shake my head in slight amusement. Until he yelled out his dream to the whole world.

"I've decided I'll become a great ninja- no, I'll become Hokage!" His yell echoed through out the street and probably most of Konoha. I swore I heard some people cursing at us for waking them up.

I sighed as Sarutobi laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair. "That's quite the dream you have Naruto. You'll have to train very hard to obtain that title."

Naruto grinned and did a fist pump. "Leave it to me-Dattebayo!"

I couldn't help but chuckle and nod with his idea. "I believe Naruto can do it." I said honestly. Naruto looked at me with complete shock before his eyes welled with tears and he tackled me in a hug.

"Ichigo-niichan, when I become Hokage you'll be my right hand kunoichi!" Naruto blubbered all over my green shirt leaving a nice snot trail.

"Get off baka, your getting your snot all over me!" I shoved him off and looked at my now dirty T-shirt and made a disgusted face.

Naruto just laughed at me as he rubbed his head. Sarutobi also chuckled before his wise old eyes held a momentary glint, like he suddenly had an idea. He didn't say anything the rest of the way back and we said our goodbyes before going to bed for the night.

Naruto cuddled next to me as we shared the same bed, grinning from ear to ear he feel asleep with his dreams to become Hokage. I struggled to think of a way to tell Naruto that I had no interest in becoming a ninja...and imagining his tearful blue eyes made me groan and curl into my blankets, willing sleep to come.

Little did I know, Sarutobi had signed us both to become students for the ninja academy.


End file.
